


Bond/Q Scenelets

by wanderingsmith



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, drabble (as in 100 words), shippy hinting at James Bond/Q
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: Each chapter is an unrelated sceneletCh 1: Beware Newsfeeds - UST.  100word drabbleCh 2: Brute - UST or Bond/Q as you choose.  100word drabble





	1. Beware NewsFeeds

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100word. UST hinting  
> Couldn't they at least VARY the annoying advertizing??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this appeared in my head a while back: there was a period where it seemed every third site I happened to click on while researching whatever got on my todo list would have some ridiculous bloody picture of the bastard in the damn advertizing space that seems to be taking over 3/4 of the area of most pages.

After a long boring day of looking for needles in international haystacks, Q finally snarled, "If I see that murdering Russian bastard's naked chest on my newsfeed one more time I am going to talk 007 into terminating him with extreme prejudice during his next mission."

"No need to lie to me, Q, you've only ever to ask. I'd like nothing better than to bring my Quartermaster a little pleasure."

Q turned at the tempting purr, grinning, "Don't you dare, Bond. I don't need another lecture from M about destabilizing Russia."

"Another? Been entertaining yourself in your PJs, again, Q?"


	2. Brute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can be read as Gen. 100word  
> Villains and their uppity smarmy insults.

"But he's a brute, Q. Nothing but a mindless killing tool."

Bond stared at the weaselling bastard with a blank expression, refusing to react. He felt the Quartermaster he needed to get to safety step close to his back before those bored posh tones replied to their captor's clichéd insults, "He may well be the one that pulls the necessary trigger," Bond mentally jerked when long, soft fingers landed on his nape, scrambling to keep the reaction hidden, "But he's *my* brute."

There was no way he could help a smirk from pulling the corner of his lips at that.


End file.
